Black & Ruby
by Runriran
Summary: Namikaze Kyuubi, pemuda cuek yang dikagumi banyak gadis ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan laki-laki bermata onyx. Namun, semuanya berakhir dengan air mata. WARNING : OOC, yaoi, typos, lemon gaje, oneshoot.


**Summary** : Namikaze Kyuubi, pemuda cuek yang dikagumi banyak gadis ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan laki-laki bermata onyx. Namun, semuanya berakhir dengan air mata. **WARNING** : OOC, yaoi, typos, lemon gaje, oneshoot.

Gomen ne kalo gaje, soalnya ini cerita anri ambil dari kisah nyata yang pernah anri baca beberapa tahun silam, berhubung situsnya sudah ditutup untuk mengenang ingatan anri, anri publis jadi cerita, gomawo,

* * *

.

.

.

**Author: Runriran**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: ? Hurt/Comfort ? Romance ?  
**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Rated: M (Mengandung Lemon Gaje)  
**

**.**

**.**

**Black & Ruby  
**

**.**

**.**

**.:ItaKyuu:.**

**Warnings : AU, OOC, , Typos, Gajeness, Yaoi, Lemon Gaje  
**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read !**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah panjang yang diikat a la pony tail sedang duduk dipangukan pemuda bersurai hitam cepak di sebuah kamar hotel di kota Berlin, Jerman. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu meremas bagian tersensitif si pemuda merah, membuat empunya mendesah nikmat,

"Nnngh...ssh...Shi...shui..."

"Kenapa Kyuu ? Milikmu sudah basah, padahal baru kusentuh sedikit,"

"I-itu ka-renaah...nngh...a-aku mennn...cintaimu...hhh..." Shishui menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar penyataan Kyuubi, lagi.

"Ooh, Kyuu-chan," Shishui memegang dagu Kyuubi lalu menariknya dengan kasar, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuubi dan berkata "Puaskan aku, Kyuu-chan,"

Kyuubi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dengan permintaan orang yang dicintainya. Cinta pertamanya, Uchiha Shishui.

Di awal tahun pertama Namikaze Kurama (Kyuubi) bersekolah di Berlin, ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Pemuda yang punya senyum secerah mentari, pemuda yang selalu dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis cantik, pemuda yang selalu tersenyum ramah walau dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya sekalipun. Namun, Kyuubi tidak punya keberanian sama sekali untuk mendekati Shishui tapi, ia mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya pada acara kelulusan SMA untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Shishui. Dan di sinilah kita berada, di sebuah kamar hotel yang tidak jauh dari tempat acara kelulusan itu.

Kyuubi berdiri, ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Shishui sedangkan tangan Shishui sibuk meremas bokong Kyuubi,

"Nnnghh,"

Shishui mendongakkan wajahnya, ia menarik pinggang Kyuubi lalu melumat bibir tipis milik Kyuubi dengan kasar. Shishui memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuubi, menelusuri semua apa yang ada di dalamnya dan mengajak lidah Kyuubi berdansa bersama.

Shishui menikmatinya, french kiss pertamanya dengan seseorang yang bergender sama dengannya, bahkan ia menyukai ekspresi Kyuubi saat ini. Pemuda yang dikenal dingin oleh para kaum hawa itu sangat senang berada diposisi seperti ini, dimana ia dimanja oleh lelaki, membuat Shishui ingin tertawa.

'Bagaimana bisa lelaki seperti ini memiliki kepopuleran yang lebih tinggi dariku,' batin Shishui. Iapun menarik rambut Kyuubi dengan kasar,

"Aakh..." Kyuubi meringis kesakitan, saliva yang ada dimulutnya kini mengalir jatuh ke dagunya, "Shi...shui ?"

'Rambut panjang. Hmph, seperti perempuan saja. Bitch !' Shishui lalu menyerang leher Kyuubi, ia menghisapnya dan menggigitnya kasar.

"Aaahk ! Sa...sakit..." rintih Kyuubi,

"Lepaskan pakaianmu, Kyuu-chan," titah Shishui dengan nada Sing a Song,

Kyuubi mengangguk mengiyakan, iapun melepas semua pakaiannya tak tersisa. Dengan malu-malu Kyuubi menutupi barangnya yang sudah tegak dengan sempurna, membuat Shishui menyeringai. Setelah Kyuubi melepaskan pakaiannya, Shishui menunjuk jeansnya yang sudah menyerupai gundukan. Mengerti maksud Shishui, Kyuubi pun membuka resleting jeans Shishui dan mengeluarkan barangnya yang lebih besar dari milik Kyuubi.

Wajah Kyuubi memerah melihat pemandangan di depannya, "Apa Kyuu-chan pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya ?" tanya Shishui,

Kyuubi menggeleng, "Tidak, kau yang pertama..."

'Baguslah, karena aku tidak suka memakai barang bekas,' batin Shishui,

Kyuubi menyentuh bagian ujung kepala milik Shishui lalu menjilatnya perlahan dan setelah puas Kyuubi pun mengemutnya, seraya memaju mundurkan kepalanya juga menghisapnya keras, membuat Shishui menyerengit nikmat. Nafasnya menggebu-gebu, dadanya naik turun, pandangannya mulai tidak fokus lagi karena ia merasa aliran darahnya telah berkumpul di satu titik.

"Kyuu-chaaaan...aku...hhhh..." belum sempat Shishui menyelesaikan kalimatnya cairan putih kental sudah menyembur keluar memenuhi rongga mulut Kyuubi.

Shishui merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang, mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak. Setelah Kyuubi menelan habis sperma Shishui, ia merangkak ke atas tubuh pemuda itu.

Shishui tersenyum melihat Kyuubi, iapun mengkomando Kyuubi untuk mendekat. Kini ganti Kyuubilah yang melumat rakus bibir Shishui, tubuh mereka bersentuhan, begitu pula barang milik Shishui. Ia kembali terbangun karena bergesekan dengan milik Kyuubi yang masih berdiri kokoh.

Kyuubi melepaskan panggutannya, "Kyuu-chan kecil nakal," bisik Shishui lalu meremas batang milik Kyuubi,

"Nnhhhh..."

"Giliranku, Kyuu-chan," Kyuubi menggigit bibirnya, Shishui lalu menarik tubuh Kyuubi. Ia menggigit-gigit kecil cuping telinga Kyuubi sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus-elus lubang kecil Kyuubi, mempersiapkannya untuk melakukan ... Shishui memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus,

"Ahkk...saa...kiiit..."

"_Bear it_, Kyuu-chan," bisik Shisui, Kyuubi mengangguk pelan. Shishui pun menggerakkan kedua jarinya dan tak lama kemudian ia menambah satu jari lagi membuat Kyuubi hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit sekaligus air mata yang akan jatuh.

Setelah merasa cukup, Shishui mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan mendorong tubuh Kyuubi kesamping, membuat posisi Kyuubi berada di bawah Shishui.

"Kyuu-chaan..." bisik Shishui menggoda,

Shishui mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuubi dan menopangnya di kedua bahu Shishui. Tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu, Shishui langsung saja menghentakkan kejantanannya ke dalam rektum Kyuubi,

"Aaaaaahk !" erang Kyuubi, ia menanggis tidak tahan merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di selangkangannya. Tubuhnya seperti dibelah dua, ia merasakan ada yang mengalir di bawah sana...darah...

Kyuubi terbangun, ia melihat sisi kanan ranjang yang sudah kosong namun masih hangat. Cepat-cepat Kyuubi memakai pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai lalu berlari keluar hotel, ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di selangkangannya, ia juga tidak peduli bila orang-orang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, karena yang terpenting saat ini bukanlah hal itu.

'Shishui... Dimana ?' Batinnya. Kyuubi menoleh ke kanan kiri dan mendapati seorang pemuda berjaket coklat sedang berjalan menuju parkiran, iapun menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Shishui !"

Shishui menoleh, "Kyuu-chan ?"

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja...meninggalkanku,"

Shishui lalu menarik tangan Kyuubi menuju sebuah gang sempit di dekat parkiran, ia mengunci Kyuubi diantara kedua tangannya. Alis Kyuubi berkerut melihat Shishui menatapnya dengan wajah tidak suka,

"Kyuubi, lupakan semua yang terjadi tadi malam, anggap semuanya tidak pernah ada,"

"A-apa maksudmu ?"

"Kyuu, aku berusaha memperlakukanmu dengan baik selama ini. Tapi, sikapmu benar-benar membuatku MUAK !" bentaknya,

"A-"

"Kukatakan ya, aku TIDAK PERNAH memiliki perasaan PADAMU ! Mengerti !?" mata Kyuubi mulai berair,

"Jangan pernah lagi mendekatiku, apa lagi sampai menyatakan cinta padaku, _what the hell_ ! Aku bukan HOMO !"

"Aku jijik melihat laki-laki seperti perempuan, sepertimu ! Dan jangan pernah memperlihatkan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku ! HOMO !" ucap Shishui seraya meninggalkan Kyuubi

Tes

Tes

Tes

Kristal-kristal bening pun mulai berjatuhan dari mata ruby itu bersamaan dengan hujan yang kini ikut membasahi tubuh yang telah jatuh terduduk rapuh,

'Setelah apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam, kau memperlakukanku seperti ini...kenapa ? Kenapa Shishui ?'

"AAAAAAAAARGH !" tangis Kyuubi pecah, teredam oleh suara derasnya hujan yang melambangkan perasaannya,

•

•

•

Beberapa tahun sudah berlalu. Kyuubi yang sekarang bukanlah Kyuubi yang dulu lagi, walaupun ingatan menyakitkan yang dulu pernah ia alami tidak akan pernah hilang, namun Kyuubi akan terus maju melangkah menjalani kehidupan. Sekarang Kyuubi merupakan pewaris Namikaze Corp. Sekaligus kekasih dari pemilik Uchiha Corp.

"Namikaze-san, setelah ini kita ada meeting dengan Uchiha Corp. pukul 10:05," ucap gadis berkacamata, Uzumaki Karin selaku sekertaris Kyuubi,

"Ya, ya, ya, masih ada 15 menit lagi kan, aku mau ke kantin sebentar. Kau boleh pergi Karin," ucap Kyuubi cuek,

"Ingat pukul 10:05, **Namikaze-san**," ucap Karin sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya,

"Iya, iya, kau ini cerewet sekali, kalau bukan sepupu sudah kupecat kau,"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Kyuu," Karin lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi sambil mendengus kesal,

"Hhhh, kenapa sih Tou-san menunjuk Karin yang cerewet itu jadi sekertarisku," guman Kyuubi seraya memijat-mijat pelipis kepalanya, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lift,

"Perlu bantuan, Namikaze-san ?" Kyuubi lalu menoleh dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada dalam pelukan pria bermata onyx di depannya ini,

"Keriput ! Sedang apa kau di sini !?" Kyuubi mundur perlahan menjauh,

"Kau lupa kita ada meeting jam 10:05 nanti, Kyuu-chan," bisik Itachi seraya menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Kyuubi,

"Ba-baka ! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat !" Kyuubi mendorong tubuh Itachi kasar, wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus,

"Di sini tidak ada orang kok, Kyuu-chan. Oh, cuma Karin," Itachi melirik Karin yang sedang berpura-pura membaca ulang jadwal hari ini,

"Tidak usah menganggapku," Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Silahkan dilanjutkan," ucapnya,

"Nah, katanya begitu Kyuu," bisik Itachi seraya meremas kejantanan Kyuubi

"Keriput berengsek !"

Crooot, cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari hidung Karin, 'Untung aku bawa tisu,' batinnya,

.

.

.

"Hhhh, kepalaku pusing," keluh Kyuubi, ia baru saja keluar dari ruang _meeting_ bersama Itachi,

"Kenapa Kyuu-chan ?" Tanya Itachi polos,

"Gara-gara kau, keriput !?" bentak Kyuubi,

Raut wajah Itachi berubah khawatir, "Sebaiknya kita kedokter, jangan-jangan kau...hamil ?"

BUAGH

"Jangan mengada-ada keriput !? Aku ini laki-laki !" semprot Kyuubi,

"Iyah, tidak usah marah-marah juga Kyuu, aku kan bercanda," ucap Itachi sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang habis jadi samsak tinju Kyuubi,

"Psst, gejala PMS itu seperti ini ya, Karin-chan ?" Itachi berbisik-bisik,

"Iya, Uchiha-san. Sering marah-marah tidak jelas gitu," balas Karin juga ikut berbisik-bisik,

"Kalian kira aku tidak dengar apa, hah !?" amuk Kyuubi lepas control, Karin kemudian kabur meninggalkan Kyuubi yang sedang ditahan oleh Itachi,

.

.

.

[Kyuu, maaf ya aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke dokter, ada meeting mendadak. Tapi, aku nanti pasti akan menjemputmu,]

"Hn, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu ditemani bila ingin kemana-mana, keriput," ucap Kyuubi judes, ia duduk di salah satu bangku rumah sakit, menunggu giliran untuk dipanggil,

[Iya, iya, Kyuu-chan sayang, muach,]

"Cuih," Kyuubi mematikan telepon genggamnya, antrian kali ini sangat banyak. Dokter yang sedang praktik di sini sepertinya adalah dokter yang lumayan terkenal karena pengunjung yang ada sampai lebih dari 20 orang,

Beberapa menit berlalu, kini nama Namikaze Kyuubi dipanggil untuk memasuki ruangan. Pada saat Kyuubi akan masuk, ia merasa familiar dengan nama yang ada di papan di depan pintu, namun Kyuubi berusaha mengacuhkannya. Tapi, hal itu malah berakibat fatal. Mata Kyuubi membulat melihat sosok pria dengan jas dokter putihnya yang berdiri tak kalah kagetnya dengan Kyuubi,

"Kyuu-chan ?" panggilnya,

"Uchiha...Shishui..." kenangan itu kembali terngiang di kepala Kyuubi, saat dimana Shishui mencampakkannya ditengah hujan, "Ma-maaf, aku salah tempat," Kyuubi hendak berbalik keluar namun Shishui menggengam pergelangan tangan Kyuubi,

"Kyuu..."

Kyuubi menoleh, ia memperhatikan Shishui. 'Rambutnya masih sama berantakannya seperti dulu, tidak berubah,'

"Kyuu, aku minta maaf... Aku salah... Aku tidak mengakui diriku sendiri...Kalau aku mencintaimu, Kyuu," Shishui menarik Kyuubi berhadapan, "Kyuu, aku mencintaimu, selama ini aku mencoba menghubungimu, tapi tidak berhasil... Kyuu, maukah kau kembali padaku ? menjadi kekasihku ? seperti waktu itu..."

~Yoru no Panorama~

~Boku no koto dake sagashite~

Klik

"Halo,"

[...]

"Iya sayang, aku sebentar lagi keluar, iya,"

Klik

Kyuubi menampik tangan Shishui lalu pergi keluar. Shishui mengejar Kyuubi, ia lalu mendapati Kyuubi sedang memeluk seorang pria yang ia kenal, sepupunya, Uchiha Itachi. Shishui pun terduduk lemas, menyadari ia tidak lagi bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya di masa lalu,

Itachi memperhatikan Kyuubi yang duduk diam, termenung. Itachi mengarahkan mobilnya menuju taman kota, ia mengajak Kyuubi duduk di taman.

"Kyuu..." Kyuubi menarik baju Itachi, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang kekasihnya, "Aku ada di sini, bersamamu,"

.

.

.

[Kyuu-chan...uhuk...maaf ya, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara...]

"Daripada repot mengantarku lebih baik kau ke dokter dan istirahat," omel Kyuubi,

[Iya, Kyuu-chan sayang... hati-hati di jalan ya, jangan selingkuh,]

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, awas kalau kau selingkuh ya ! Lagipula aku hanya dinas 3 hari ke Oto,"

[Iya, Kyuu-chan sayang... I love you...muach]

"I love you too, keriput."

Klik

Kyuubi menjalankan mobilnya menuju Bandar Udara Narita, setelah ia selesai check-in sebuah pengumuman mengatakan bahwa pesawat yang ia tumpangi akan ditunda karena cuaca yang tidak memadai.

'Pesawatnya ditunda, aku masih sempat menelpon si keriput itu,' Kyuubi lalu menekan tombol redial namun tidak ada yang mengangkat, 'Kemana sih si keriput itu !?' batin Kyuubi kesal, perasaannya mulai tidak nyaman, ia lalu memutuskan untuk menghubungi telpon utama di kediaman Uchiha,

"Halo, Uchiha Itachi ada ?"

[...] Seorang perempuan mengangkat telpon dari Kyuubi, suara wanita itu serak, ia menanggis...

Kyuubi menjatuhkan _handphone_nya, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis...

.

.

.

* * *

Owari,

°•(̯^┌┐^)•°

Mind to Review Minna


End file.
